Taken
by lionlover19
Summary: Charlie's life was finally on track. He had a good wife and two beautiful children, but when his cocaine addict ex-wife takes his children how will Charlie and his wife get them back safe and sound?


CPOV

My life had been a challenge up until now. I met a girl I high school who I thought, in my youth, that I was madly in love with. Maybe I was in love with the women I thought she was, but she wasn't that person. Renee and I got married right out of high school. I went to the police academy and she went to community college to get her teaching degree. She never finished though because she found out that she was pregnant with our first born.

A little less than nine months later Emmett Henry Swan was born and I was never so blissfully happy. I went to work and Renee stayed home with our son. I thought everything was perfect, but I was wrong. I began to notice that Renee was rather indifferent where our son was concerned and whenever I came home she wanted to leave to hang out with her friends. At first I thought it was normal, after being in the house by myself all day with just a baby I would probably want some adult conversation too, but I wished it would be with me.

For two years it went on like this until we got the news that Renee was pregnant again. I thought for sure that this would help our relationship, and make us a better family. I introduced Renee to Dr. Cullen's wife who had a son about Emmett's age and was pregnant also. I thought that having someone in the same situation would help become more interested in her own children. Esme was a wonderful woman who seemed to be a fantastic wife and mother, and I hoped that hanging out with her instead of her single friends would be good for Renee.

Later I found out that Renee would just dump Emmett with Esme and take off. When I found out I was angry to say the least that she would just leave our son and go God knows where with our unborn child. Then my beautiful daughter, Isabella Marie Swan, was born two months early, and I found out that my wife was a cocaine addict who would leave my son to go party with her friends and have sex with random men at these parties.

I blamed myself a lot, I should have seen it sooner, but I didn't because I never thought Renee was capable of something like this. My daughter's life was in danger and it was Renee's fault. The worst thing was she didn't even care, she complained about the scar from her c-section. I told her to clean up or leave, and she left.

In one day I had gone from a happily married man with a perfect little boy and another on the way to a single father with a premature baby who could have a million different health problems. I didn't think I was strong enough to deal with all of this until I went down to the NICU and saw my little girl and even though she was covered in tubes and wires she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I would to do this for her and my son who had already been cheated out of a mother. They wouldn't lose out on a father too.

When I found out about the other men, I considered the fact that Isabella wasn't mine. I knew that it didn't matter to me because I already loved her no matter what, but I was afraid that some other man might take her from me. Carlisle helped me run a DNA test, but I knew she was mine before it came back. Her newborn blue eyes changed into a deep brown just like mine and Emmett's. She had my brown curls just like Emmett too.

The Cullens were a godsend in this time period, they helped through this rough point in my life and my daughter eventually got strong enough to leave the hospital and had no major medical problems except that she was tiny and needed breathing treatments to keep her lungs strong.

I focused on taking care of my children and the only time I ever heard from Renee was when I got the final divorce papers. When Bella turned one we had a small party down on the beach in La Push and I met the women of my dreams, Sue Clearwater. Bella had cut her foot on a shell and Sue, who was a nurse, helped Carlisle clean the cut. Soon after we began dating and I fell in love with her and she fell in love with me and my kids. She was perfect.

We were married eight months later and Sue adopted the kids a few months after that. It wasn't that hard considering Renee had signed away her parental rights in our divorce papers, and we hadn't seen her since. The only low point in our life was when Bella was diagnosed with type 1 diabetes about a month after her second birthday, but considering what she went though with Renee's pregnancy if that was all that was wrong with her I would count my blessings. Besides the doctors couldn't even confirm whether the pregnancy had anything to do with her illness.

Sue was an angel and quit her job to take care of Bella while we got used to our daughter's new routine. Things were finally settling down and life was good. My children were happy and so was I. Sue and I were discussing having another child when the worst thing that I could ever imagine happened.


End file.
